Thanksgivng: Gossip Girl's favorite holiday
by inevitablethoughts
Summary: SPOILERISH: my take for thanksgiving episode in S3. Eric wants to take Jenny down is today a good day? Will she realize what she is becoming? BAD SUMMARY! B/J friendship J/E friendship R&R please oh and i wrote about how my other stories are coming along.
1. AN READ FIRST BEFORE STORY!

AN: SORRY THE LINK IS FROM YOUTUBE SO JUST PUT YOUTUBE INFRONT OF THE .com part!


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so this is a new story. Just a one-shot. But I felt like writing this after I saw this youtube video. I actually had the link mentioned in the story. It has parts that GG would NOT blast but the video is fantastic. Just keep reading and you will find the link. You HAVE to watch it! I DIDN'T make it, but the person who did deserves props. At the end of the story I'll update you on the status of me writing my other stories. But still enjoy! R&R PLEASE!!!!!(: **

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GOSSIP GIRL IT BELONGS TO CW.

Finally a day they were all looking forward to: Thanksgiving. Blending the Humphrey traditions with the Upper East Side Rules. Jenny was kind of excited for it. Her whole new family will be there. Serena, Dan, Rufus, Lily, Chuck, Blair whom she was growing closer to, Vanessa, and Nates presence wouldn't be that bad either, but there was one thing: Eric. They still didn't patch things up there was still an awkwardness between them. Rufus and Lily were off at the market for last minute things. So the only people home were her and Eric. But they barley spoke until it was breakfast. She was eating an omelet while reading a "seventeen" magazine. Eric walked in and gave polite nod but he spoke:

"No waffles?" He said with a little laugh. She laughed too.

"There was no batter, and I didn't really want to order room service." It became silent again then Eric continued to start a dialogue when he said:

"Look Jenny. You are my best friend, even my sister. But your Queen mask is becoming real. But I miss you, so maybe you just keep your army's distance away from attacking me and I think we can make it thru high school."

Jenny looked down and thought for a moment then spoke:

"Or I will make them tolerate you. Blood is thicker than water you know. When Blair was queen and was friends with Chuck and Nate her minions were fine. And what I say goes."

"Gotta love the higharchy system." Eric whispered smiling to himself. They laughed he was caught off guard as Jenny came down and hugged him.

**~~~~~~~~~XOXOXO~~~~~~**

Everyone was at their place, even Nate's cousin and Vanessa's mom. She new everyone was already there as she heard plenty of "dings" from the elevator. She was still getting dressed as the fifty outfits she tried on didn't really suit her. Then she just took one of her white collared t-shirts for Constance and found a black skirt that fits her like a glove. She borrowed one of Eric's black vests and put on some stilettos and she was good to go.

"Finally, we almost thought you were dead in there." Dan said as she walked down the hallway. She laughed

"I will take that as a compliment." She said and everyone laughed.

Everyone was seated but the drama began. She saw Tripp's wife and Serena have an argument. Vanessa and her mom kept arguing. Blair outed her mom saying that Eleanor was pregnant. Then all of the group phones beeped.

**Queen J may have been saved by her night in shining Armani Nate Archibald at her cotillion but who was behind the whole embarrassment. Some thought it was that girl Clara's fault, J thought Blair did it to her. That would be a good suspect since J told B that no one really wants B in the UES higharchy. But those two were just pawns who helped Eric Van Der Woodsen try to take J down and hard. I hear he still has an attempt to keep her down. As he emailed yours truly all those pics that Jenny took that I revealed at the end of last year. He was able to get them from that guy but it wasn't for anything good. Our little Eric is turning evil .And I have been getting emails from everyone who wanted to see them. So keep scrolling to find them. But here is a link to a video someone sent me. They made it; I think Jenny should know what she is turning into. I find it fascinating how they were able to get clips of some of our elite's private life. So here are the Pictures of a thousand of words and the video with thousands of reasons: .com/watch?v=Cj5rteoTHHw (**AN: PLEASE WATCH IT TO UNDERSTAND)

Jenny couldn't believe it. Her pictures all over the internet. But still she saw that video and saw a monster, something she swore she would never become. She kept looking at her phone but when she looked up all heads turned at her. Nate, Chuck, Serena, Dan, and Vanessa had shock all over it.

"I think I should come home more often." Dan said to himself.

Soon when she saw Blair's face she saw an apologetic look on it. Blair understands that Jenny wasn't like Serena, she was like her. Then Jenny turned her head towards Eric who was sitting next to her. He was looking down at the table "Im sorry Jenny it's just-"He whispered but she couldn't find words to finish his sentence. "Don't be." Jenny said with a glare.

"I think I just lost my appetite, I will be in my room. But don't bother." Jenny said at the table as she got up and walked off.

"But jenny-"Rufus said but she ignored him.

**~~~~~~~~~XOXOXO~~~~~~**

Jenny was just lying down on her bed staring at the ceiling. She thought that to calm herself down she could sew but she remembered that she threw her machine away. Then she heard a knock on her door

"Go away." Jenny said with no emotion.

"Too late." Blair said as she walked.

Blair sat on her bed next to Jenny.

"What do you want? Because I really blame you for everything. You knew how I wanted queendom to be like last year. Then when school started you had everyone turn against me for having freedom in the school. Then when I was a dictator you tried to take me down."

"I know." Blair paused but then she continued.

"This is your school. Your rules. Those minions are not wise if they mess with Eric, my minions didn't mess with Eric when I or Serena was Queens. Just remember who that Clara girl reminds you of. A girl who wants to fit in and be friends with the Queen."

Jenny looked down but then as she looked up Blair said:

"Like I said before 'you can make people fear you.' Why do you think your minions never rebelled, just remind them this is your territory."

Jenny just smiled.

"And just remember how hard I fell and how many times I did, my army never came to save me. So watch your back Jenny Humphrey."

"Do you think everyone at Constance turned me by now?" Jenny said laughing

"Don't worry I can fix a few things in their heads." Blair said smiling. There was a silence between them Blair got up and walked out.

Jenny was looking down when she heard another knock on the door. It was Eric. As he walked she just ran and hugged him.

"Im sorry." They both said at the same time.

Jenny then looked down to see what's in his hand; it was a bottle of champagne.

"What's up with the bottle?"

"Well Lily and Rufus are arguing on something about Cece, Eleanor and Cyrus Left, Tripp's wife stormed out, Nate followed Serena and Tripp out the elevator, Vanessa's mom left, so Dan and Vanessa just went somewhere else. So that leaves you me, our parents, and Chuck and Blair but they snuck away to my room."

"EW." Jenny laughed.

"They know their limits. Any who I brought this for our own little reunion party." Eric said laughing.

**~~~~~~~~~XOXOXO~~~~~~**

They were lying on the floor laughing.

"I can't believe Chuck out of all people told off a drug dealer." Eric said as kept drinking from the bottle.

"I can't believe Jonathon broke up with you because of me."

"It's ok. It just shows what kind of person he really is."

"Eric you ok?"

"Drinking does help soothe the problems. I remember when I first met you with Serena at Bendals I actually had a crush on you"

"Well you are my best friend. And don't forget that."

"Ditto."

**AN2: Ok so "Jenny Humphrey Rewritten" is on hiatus I will UD it when im done with others. "Never Trust a Bass" I have writers block so please tell me some ideas in the reviews of this story or a PM. "Intriguing" I will TRY to UD tomorrow but im not sure; it's just a filler chappy. And "DRC" is going to be updated soooooon!!!! I am getting a new laptop soon so yay! But in three weeks are my finals so im studying likes CRAZY!!! Im a freshman in high school so im scared lol so stay patient**

**Xoxo Monkey out!**


End file.
